OriTamagotchi Adventures
by NigelDanh2500
Summary: This is the original composed story that is about my Tama OC adventures of exploration, abnormal events, tragedies related stories about my OC traveling around the world.
1. Chapter 1

At 6:15am in Canary Islands, Spain.

There is one special OriTama which she was born from previous year was known as Crymaxtchi and now she is became grownup girl who love care to everyone and she is have personality stage is Queen Crymaxtchi and everyone who is beloved her.

But when her friends and the queen was trapped in the room, they must to manage to find the pathway to exit and they was did it and punched in to the evil person face by Crymaxtchi and her friends and said "You'd better not messing up with us or you'll be get that!"

And they escaping and running for longer time and Crymaxtchi and her friends did founds 3rd key and contacted Selecrontchi and Ensedantchi about the third key has been founded and they said is that third key can opening portal to traveling the future.

Which Crymaxtchi surprised that and telled them is "A third key for open portal to travel future?, nice!".

And she said is "Okay, I think i need to end this call now because we are still need to get outta here in this place and Selecrontchi and Ensedantchi agreed and ended the call.

Meanwhile for Queen Crymaxtchi and her friends, they did managed to escaped and bringed her third key to Selecrontchi and Ensedantchi house and conversations about planning to open the portal to visiting their future.


	2. Chapter 2

At 7:30am in Narashino, Japan.

Ensedantchi goes with her partner is Kiraritchi, Lovelitchi and Gozarutchi as a new friends of Ensedantchi for find out new adventures in the cave and when she and her friends coming deeper and suddenly Ensedantchi being lost and leftover Kiraritchi, Lovelitchi and Gozarutchi and she did crying about 2 hours and suddenly the 2nd key from portal machine starting to glowing and when Ensedantchi came in closer and she did get the key and she had to run away when the room is collapsing.

Suddenly, Kiraritchi, Lovelitchi and Gozarutchi found Ensedantchi and Ensedantchi said to three of them is "Let's get out of here now or otherwise we could possibly get lost again!" so three of them agreed and ran away and then Ensedantchi and three of them was escaped success.

And meanwhile for Ensedantchi, she still have the second key and did keeped that in safest place that no one even bad guys can get this key for bad purposes.


	3. Chapter 3

At 6:15am in Canary Islands, Spain.

There is one special OriTama which she was born from previous year was known as Crymaxtchi and now she is became grownup girl who love care to everyone and she is have personality stage is Queen Crymaxtchi and everyone who is beloved when her friends and the queen was trapped in the room, they must to manage to find the pathway to exit and they was did it and punched in to the evil person face by Crymaxtchi and her friends and said "You'd better not messing up with us or you'll be get that!"

And they escaping and running for longer time and Crymaxtchi and her friends did founds 3rd key and contacted Selecrontchi and Ensedantchi about the third key has been founded and they said is that third key can opening portal to traveling the future.

Which Crymaxtchi surprised that and telled them is "A third key for open portal to travel future?, nice!".

And she said is "Okay, I think i need to end this call now because we are still need to get outta here in this place and Selecrontchi and Ensedantchi agreed and ended the call.

Meanwhile for Queen Crymaxtchi and her friends, they did managed to escaped and bringed her third key to Selecrontchi and Ensedantchi house and conversations about planning to open the portal to visiting their future.


	4. Chapter 4

At 12:27pm midnight in Basel, Switzerland(the homeland of Syngenta)

Axialtchi, Hibitanetchi, Aciculaxtchi and friends here going an adventure in Switzerland where they could inviting Zeontchi go with her friends and Zeontchi agreed to join with them and now they are going adventures to find the fourth key as when they entering the place that no one may enter which what happened to them?

They was gone lost which separated Zeontchi alonely and for her friends they did get separated too which they was lost but then there is phone ringing which Zeontchi opened the phone and said "Hello?".

Aciculaxtchi in the phone: "Zeontchi?, is that you?"

Zeontchi: "Yes!"

Aciculaxtchi: "Zeontchi, you're still here after the lost!"

Zeontchi: "Yeah and does your friends is still okay?"

Aciculaxtchi: "Oh yeah, they're fine but still tried to find pathway to get out"

Aciculaxtchi: "So Zeontchi, would you want to help us and you getting outta here safely?"

Zeontchi: "Yeah, please tell me how to rescue you guys now!"

Aciculaxtchi: "Follow my instructions carefully, okay Zeontchi?"

Zeontchi: "Okie dokie!"

Aciculaxtchi: "Good! now you have to use the powerful fist to punch the door now"

Zeontchi: Alright!

*Zeontchi uses powerful fist and punched the door and the door crashed even breaked the wall*.

Aciculaxtchi: "Great job!"

"Also, i wanted to ask you one thing"

"Do you still bring knife with you?"

Zeontchi: For what?

Aciculaxtchi: "To kill our enemies, remember that?"

Zeontchi: "Uh yeah, i do still bring that! heh."

Aciculaxtchi: "That's great to hear!"

45 minutes later…

Aciculaxtchi: "Go on the the weaponry room and take weapons to self defense yourself and get something like guns and others with stun gun too to give humane shock to guards!"

"Which also, Zeontchi"

"Don't let anyone seen you escaped from the room"

"Understand?"

Zeontchi: "Okay"

Another 45 minutes after killing alot of nemesis…

Zeontchi in bloody: Oh yeah, i feel very great after i killed them!

*runs on another room and uses hand and breaked the door and thrown away"

Aciculaxtchi and friends: Zeontchi!

"Uh hey, why would you gets lot of blood in your uniform?"

Zeontchi: Eh heh, i did killed a lot of nemesis even guards too and i ended up like this...".

Aciculaxtchi and friends: "Let's get outta here right now!"

Zeontchi agreed.

And finally they are managed to escaped the place that no one may enter and managed to get the fourth key.

Which for now Zeontchi, Aciculaxtchi and friends are safe for now and they decided to bring this key hidden to safe place that no one shall have it!

THE END.


	5. Chapter 5

At 01:22am in Fernhurst, England

Cymagtchi, Actellictchi and her friends decides to going exploring the abandoned site in Fernhurst is called "Fernhurst Research Station" and this is where ICI/Zeneca and Syngenta Europe was worked there at that site.

Which when they are prepared to entering the derelict place in Fernhurst, which they saw there are some abandoned cars and other things out there.

Which when they has entered the place they do exploring very much and did discovered a lots of stuffs even the one that is much rare is called "Regina AR5" which that is the rare device that they'd don't even need that because they don't even care about that and they continuing going on and going down the bottom floor which that bottom floor is watery there but they'd risked to get in there and seen the ICI book but also they even didn't care about that either.

Which for next 3 to 8 hours later at 3:45am in the early morning, they was decided to leave the old abandoned site and for several minutes later they did find the exit way and they did managed to leaved the abandoned site in Fernhurst.

THE END.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile in Ho Chi Minh City at 2:57pm

Back in 24 March.

Gramoxonetchi and Inteontchi decides to reading the news about "Drinking burning herbicide" on YouTube and news via Gramoxonetchi's smartphone which she is surprised that innocent people did drinked poisonous herbicide to suicide, which Gramoxonetchi stop hearing this and starting to crying to innocent people who died and said "Why, why? Why would some people do ending their life very tragedicly like that?!"

When Inteontchi seened her sister crying and said "What happened and why you'd cry?".

Gramoxonetchi said "People in Vietnam here ending their life by drinking herbicide contains Paraquat, which this is why i'm really feel sorry for their life after their life ends tragedicly".

Inteontchi said "Oh, because they are doing that as they are having husband conflicts or other else and it would and should be prevented if their life doesn't end badly like that"...

Gramoxonetchi said "Yeah, and also thanks for telling me your great cheerful story about that".

"I wish if some innocent people back in the past was still alive means Gramoxonetchi will feel relieved when people here has prevented suicide by not drinking it".

Inteontchi said: Yeah…


End file.
